


Sous la Lune de l'Orient

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Amitié, Angts, M/M, Romance, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Sous la lumière bleue de la lune, le Danseur des Dieux prie pour la protection de son pays, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...





	1. Des dieux perdus

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit AU basé sur les cartes 1001 nuits de UNDEAD ainsi que sur la carte Dieu Apollon de Souma. Les tags ainsi que les relations et les personnages ne sont pas définitifs~
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

                Les rayons bleutés de la lune s’infiltraient dans le temple à travers les colonnes, s’invitant dans une danse exécutée gracieusement par un jeune homme à la beauté éblouissante, lui donnant un air divin. Ses pas étaient calculés au millimètre près ; il avait répété cette danse encore et encore depuis son enfance et la connaissait par cœur, comme beaucoup d’autres danses. Il se souvenait encore de son arrivé au temple : ses parents voulaient un prêtre, prêt à gravir les échelons et à devenir Grand Prêtre. C’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient espérer de leur fils aîné et, pourtant, ils avaient eu plus. Bien plus.

                Ce jour-là, comme tous les jours, il y avait eu une prière. Les prières consistant en des chants, et étant encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il s’était juste mis à danser. Parce qu’il en avait eu envie. Parce qu’il en avait eu besoin. Ça avait surpris les fidèles, et les prières avaient été suspendu. Il avait été amené dans une autre pièce en compagnie de ses parents et, sur le moment, ils avaient tous les trois pensé que le petit garçon avait commis une faute impardonnable. Fort heureusement pour eux, ça n’avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire, et leur fils aîné, Souma, devint dès ce jour un Danseur des Dieux. Il dansait pour les Dieux ; ses danses constituaient ses prières ; et était leur porte-parole. En quelque sorte, il était lui-même vu comme un dieu.

                La danse entraîna Souma dans le petit bassin d’eau qui se trouvait devant l’autel ; l’eau froid lui fit un bien fou mais il n’en montra rien et continua sa prière. Une prière d’aide. Une prière qu’il espérait que les dieux entendraient avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Une prière qui pouvait tous les sauver. Il fit virevolter son châle, alors que l’eau imprégnait sa robe. Tout son accoutrement, de la robe au diadème, et du diadème aux sandales, faisant partie intégrante de la danse. Son costume devait être parfait et ravir les yeux des dieux.

                Une larme coula sur ses joues alors que les cris des habitants s’élevaient dans la ville posée aux pieds du temple. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Dieux ne l’entendaient pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne les aidaient pas ? Avait-il raté un pas de danse sans le remarquer ? Ou bien y avait-il un problème dans tout ce qu’il portait ? Il avait pourtant mis ce qu’on lui avait donné, dans un ordre précis, et avait même lié en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux noirs, qui devenaient améthyste à la lumière.

                La porte de la salle des danses s’ouvrit et claqua contre les murs. Souma ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, espérant toujours une réponse de la part des dieux. Il dansait si vite, et avec tant de volonté, que la sueur perlait sur sa peau albâtre, reluisant sous les rayons bleutés de la lune.

« Votre Sainteté ! Appela le Grand Prêtre. Vous devez absolument partir !

— Non, répondit Souma sans s'arrêter de danser. Il doit y avoir encore un moyen ! Je suis sûr que les Dieux vont…

— Ils nous ont abandonné ! S’exclama le Grand Prêtre et cette fois-ci, Souma s’arrêta. Ils ont décidé que nous n’en valions plus la peine.

— Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je… J’ai tout fait pour… !

— Ce n’est pas votre faute, répondit doucement l’homme. Vous devez partir avant qu’ils ne vous trouvent. J’ai bien peur qu’ils n’apprécient guère votre existence… »

                Le Grand Prêtre attrapa son bras et le força à quitter le bassin. Souma se dégagea violemment et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il en va de mon honneur, mais aussi de celui des dieux ! Je dois rester ici et affronter mon destin, qu’importe qu’il me soit fatal ! 

— Votre Sainteté, je comprends votre dévouement envers notre peuple, mais vous devez absolument survivre, au cas où les dieux décideraient de nous aider dans le futur ! »

                Souma ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Le Grand Prêtre avait raison, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son poste. Des cris se firent entendre, et à l’entente des tons, ce n’était pas des victimes.

« Ils arrivent ! Vous devez par-»

                Mais le Grand Prêtre n’eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car une flèche se planta dans son dos et il s’écroula sur le sol.

« Grand Prêtre… ? »

                Souma s’accroupit aux côtés du mort et ferma les yeux afin de prier. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque quelqu’un tira violemment sur ses cheveux.

« Mais quelle jolie jeune femme que voilà ! Qu’est-ce qu’on en fait !?

— Tch. Barbares et aveugles… ! » Commenta Souma en tournant la tête pour faire face à son agresseur.

                A son plus grand étonnement, c’était un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux gris. Ses vêtements contrastaient énormément avec la robe de danse de Souma : il portait une longue tunique par-dessus un pantalon, ainsi qu’un long gilet rouge.

« Attends, t’es un homme !?

— Pas si aveugle que ça !

— J’vais te tuer, espèce de… ! » S’écria le garçon aux cheveux gris.

                Il sortit son sabre et s’apprêta à lui couper la tête mais, au dernier moment, il fut obligé de s’arrêter…

« Ça suffit, Koga ! Couché, maintenant~ 

— Espèce de… ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

— Tout doux, tout doux~ » Répondit un homme un peu plus grand que le dénommé Koga.

                Celui-ci portait le même accoutrement, sauf pour le gilet qui tirait vers le bleu. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient rouge. Rouge sang. _La couleur du démon…,_ pensa Souma. « Le démon » le regarda de la tête aux pieds et il arqua soudainement les sourcils.

« Oh oh… Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé une perle rare, chienchien~

— Arrête ça, espèce de…

— Est-ce que ce n’est pas «  _Sa Sainteté_  » dont tout le monde parle, en bas ?

— Hein ? Un sein tété ? Le truc qu’ils arrêtent pas de crier en bas ? »

                Souma essaya de se dégager mais Koga le maintint plus fort et mis son sabre juste devant son cou.

«  _Sa Sainteté_ , corrigea le démon en le prononçant correctement dans la langue de Souma. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait, mais il a l’air d’être très important par ici. »

                L’homme aux cheveux noirs continua de dévisager Souma pendant quelques instants avant de sourire. Un sourire qui n’annonçait rien qui vaille selon le Danseur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on en fait !?

— Attachez-le, ordonna le démon. Je suis sûr qu’il plaira énormément à notre prince…~ »

                A peine eut-il dit ça que Koga força Souma à se lever et, bientôt, le jeune homme fut attaché. Il n’eut même pas le temps de lancer un dernier regard au Grand Prêtre qu’il était déjà amené à l’extérieur du temple.

* * *

 

                Les mains attachées devant lui, et après des jours de voyage, Souma été amené à l’intérieur d’un palace. L’endroit n’avait rien de semblable au temple dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu’alors. Bien au contraire, le palace était grand et richement décoré, si décoré que cela dégoutait presque le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait vécu dans la pauvreté ; surtout pas après être devenu le Danseur des Dieux ; mais les seules richesses du temple permises avaient été les objets religieux ainsi que les costumes. C’était donc en total contracte avec le palace où rideaux, murs, et même le sol, puait la richesse à plein nez. _Les dieux n’apprécieraient pas que nous, les mortels, vivions dans l’opulence…_

                Après avoir monté beaucoup d’escaliers – et Souma en conclu que ceux du temple n’étaient rien à côté de ceux du palace – ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce, encore plus richement décorée que le reste du palace. Au bout de la pièce, assis sur de grands coussins brodés d’or, un homme à la peau basanée se tenait, presque torse nu, un voile violet posé sur sa chevelure. Souma fut poussé jusqu’à lui et on le força à se mettre à genou. Il tenta de se révolter, mais ses ennemis étaient plus nombreux et plus forts aussi. On le força à baisser la tête et il se retrouva donc à regarder le sol peint. Son cœur battait la chamade sous la peur ; il était surpris que le Grand Prêtre ait pu avoir tort et, en même temps, il sentait que son futur était très incertain.

« Votre Altesse, le saluèrent les hommes, nous sommes venus vous annoncer que la conquête de Mythologia s’est passé sans aucun problème. Ce petit pays fait maintenant partis de Aibehkstan. »

                « Votre Altesse » ? Donc cet homme était le chef de ces personnes ? Souma était heureux d’avoir appris toutes ces langues lorsqu’il avait du temps à perdre. Il pourrait au moins comprendre ce qu’il allait se dire à son sujet.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, félicita le roi et Souma fut surpris par cette belle voix. Cette personne est… ?

— «  _Sa Sainteté_  », répondit la voix aux yeux de démons toujours dans la langue de Souma et il entendit un « oh » venant de devant lui. Comme vous nous l’avez demandé. »

                Quoi ? Alors le roi d’Aibehkstan avait demandé à ce qu’on le ramène ? Sûrement pour pouvoir l’humilier en face de tous ! Ces barbares… ! On le força soudainement à relever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux jaunes du roi. Souma soutint son regard ; il était hors de question qu’il se soumette à lui. Le roi pencha la tête sur le côté et un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. _Se moque-t-il de moi !?_

« Quel est ton nom ? »

                Souma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Venait-il de lui parler dans sa langue ? Bon sang, savaient-ils tous parler sa langue !? Non, impossible, celui appelé Koga ne semblait pas savoir la parler.

« Souma, finit-il par répondre, se demandant où tout cela le mènerait.

— Bienvenue dans mon royaume, Souma.

— Ce n’est pas un plaisir ! »

                Cela ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire du roi. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de drôle, lui ! Le roi reporta son attention sur ses hommes puis déclara :

« Ça lui fera un beau cadeau.

— Il sera surpris, c’est sûr.

— Amenez-le dans sa chambre. »

                Souma fut forcé de se relever et fut amené à l’extérieur de la salle. Il monta encore quelques escaliers ; il se demanda même si le palace n’était pas tout simplement un escalier ; et on le fit entrer dans une pièce sans plus de cérémonie. On lui détacha néanmoins les mains, à sa grande surprise. Puis les hommes partirent.

                Souma essaya d’ouvrir la porte mais comme attendu, elle était verrouillée. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre, mais lorsqu’il vit la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, il dut se résoudre à faire marche arrière. Las, coincé dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait guère et où il ne souhaitait pas rester, il se laissa choir sur le lit.


	2. Surprise

« Vizir, vous avez un repas avec son Altesse.

— Comme d’habitude.

— On m’a chargé de vous le rappeler.

— Quoi ? Ils ont peur que je ne vienne pas ?

— Vous n’y êtes pas allé hier. Ni avant-hier. Et encore moins avant-avant-hier.

— … Ah, quand même, le Vizir soupira. Je vais y aller ce soir… »

                A la façon dont l’homme le regardait, il devait se dire que le Vizir ne le ferait pas ; or, il était un homme qui tenait ses promesses et, s’il disait qu’il assisterait au dîner, alors il le ferait. Même si cela l’embêtait. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas le roi Adonis, bien au contraire, ils étaient amis d’enfance, mais il devait avouer qu’il préférerait passer le dîner en compagnie d’une jolie demoiselle…

                Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger où le roi, ainsi que quelques ministres et deux autres amis d’enfance, étaient déjà installés. Il salua l’homme avec respect – autant qu’il devait en montrer devant les autres – et s’installa lorsque le roi lui en donna l’autorisation.

« Votre Altesse, vous êtes trop bon avec le Vizir. Il devrait être puni. » Se moqua gentiment Anzu, la seule femme ministre – et la première dans l’histoire !

                Il avait déjà essayé de flirter avec elle mais la femme n’était pas quelqu’un de facile à avoir. Adonis lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Pas aujourd’hui.

— Oh, et que me vaut cet honneur ? »

                Le roi ne répondit pas, ce qui fit faire une moue boudeuse au Vizir. Il n’aimait pas ne pas être au courant de ce qu’il se passait. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Il avait appris quelque chose le matin même et il espérait que c’était une mauvaise blague. Il souhaitait en parler maintenant, mais Adonis avait décrété que les repas étaient faits pour se détendre et non pour parler affaires pour lesquelles il y avait déjà les réunions. De ce fait, le Vizir devait attendre et le repas, malgré le fait qu’il fut agréable, sembla très long.

                Lorsqu’enfin les ministres partirent enfin, laissant seuls Adonis, Rei, Koga, Anzu, avec le Vizir, les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire Kaoru ! 

— Huh ? Oh, euh, merci. »

                C’était donc son anniversaire ? Il n’en avait aucun souvenir, mais soit. Il les croirait. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, il avait souhaité un bon anniversaire à Rei la veille, donc c’était logique que ce soit le sien.

« Ton cadeau t’attend dans ta chambre.

— Mon cadeau ? J’ai peur.

— Nos cadeaux sont si horrible que ça ?

— Je n’oublierai jamais le canard que j’ai une fois trouvé sur mon lit. »

                Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le pire, c’était qu’il s’y était attaché à ce satané canard ! Alors lorsqu’il était mort de maladie, il s’était senti très mal… Kaoru secoua la tête et joua avec une mèche blonde de ses cheveux.

« Je le saurai bien assez tôt si je dois avoir peur ou non, de toute façon, déclara-t-il. J’ai une question importante à poser, au sujet d’une rumeur que je ne cesse d’entendre depuis quelques heures.

— Pose-la.

— J’ai entendu dire que Aibehkstan avait conquis Mythologia, et j’espère que ce n’est qu’une rumeur. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que nous faisions cela. »

                Non seulement parce que Mythologia était un petit pays sans défense et qui ne présentait aucune menace, mais aussi et surtout parce que Kaoru était amoureux de ce pays. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne souhaitait pas voir à feu et à sang, c’était Mythologia. Mythologia et son Danseur des Dieux…

                Personne ne lui répondit de suite. Au contraire, ils s’échangèrent tous des regards et, soudainement, le blond craignit le pire.

« Ce n’est pas une rumeur, répondit finalement Adonis.

— Quoi !?

— Ecoute, Kaoru, c’est mieux comme ça, continua Rei.

— Et en quoi ça l’est !? Ils étaient les derniers à être menaçant ! Nous aurions pu avoir des échanges avec eux…, s’énerva Kaoru et il aurait clairement préféré avoir des traités d’échanges avec eux, et je suis sûr qu’ils auraient accepté !

— Oh, et nous aurions échangé quoi ? Répondit Koga. Il n’y avait strictement rien là-bas, franchement. Et ils sont bizarres de parler de sein tété ou je ne sais quoi.

— Koga…, soupira Rei. Je laisse tomber. »

                Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Des seins tétés ? De quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, une lumière s’alluma dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire « Sa Sainteté » !? S’exclama-t-il

— Ouais, quelque chose dans le genre. Ils sont bizarres. »

                Kaoru avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à…

— Nous n’en savons rien, répondit Rei. Il n’était pas là lorsque nous avons été au Temple. Nous supposons qu’il s’est enfui, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que nos forces le retrouveront. »

                Kaoru en avait des sueurs froides. Il espérait grandement qu’ils ne le retrouveraient pas ! Il ne voulait pas qu’on touche à un seul cheveu du Danseur des Dieux. Il n’était pas très objectif à ce sujet, mais ce n’était pas de sa faute si cette grande figure de Mythologia l’avait hypnotisé à chaque fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois comme si ça avait été la veille. C’était la première fois qu’il avait visité le pays et lorsqu’il avait remarqué toutes ces personnes qui se dirigeaient vers le temple, il les avait suivis et ne l’avait jamais regretté. Jamais n’aurait-il imaginé voir un si beau spectacle que ce jeune homme dansant aux sons des instruments en une prière pour les dieux.

« Dans tous les cas, reprit Rei, il vaut mieux pour être d’être dans notre pays.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Maugréa Kaoru.

— Kaoru… » Commença Adonis mais le Vizir ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

                Il n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait fait promettre à Adonis de ne rien tenter sur Mythologia et il avait accepté, alors pourquoi avait-il brisé sa promesse !? Bon sang ! Il n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Il prit le chemin vers sa chambre, toujours en maugréant contre ces amis qui l’avaient trahi. Il se dépêcha de tourner la clef, entra en trombe dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte, avant de sursauter violemment en même temps que la personne qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Que… ? »

                Mais il s’arrêta soudainement et fixa son invité avec surprise. Etait-il en train de rêver ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment le Danseur des Dieux juste en face des yeux ? _Mais je pensais qu’ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait…,_ pensa-t-il. A moins que ce ne fut la surprise dont ils avaient parlé !? Les imbéciles !  

                Le jeune homme en face de lui croisa les bras et le fixa avec un air colérique. Kaoru ne voyait pas quel autre air il aurait pu avoir, en réalité, surtout si son pays avait été mis à feu et à sang. Kaoru joua avec une de ses mèches tout en se demandant quoi faire. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que le Danseur des Dieux en personne soit dans sa chambre. _Le mieux est de commencer une conversation, je présume… ?_

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Kaoru et je suis le Vizir. » Tenta-t-il mais, outre un regard noir, il n’obtint aucune réponse.

 _Oh… Peut-être qu’il ne parle pas notre langue. Et je ne parle pas la sienne non plus._ Ça allait être embêtant s'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec l'une ou l'autre de leur langue. Alors il décida de mimer. Il se pointa du doigt et dit :

« Kaoru. »

                Le Danseur des Dieux le fixa pendant une minute qui parut une heure à Kaoru avant qu’il ne réponde finalement :

« Souma. »

                Ils y étaient arrivés ! Enfin, ils ne s’étaient échangés que leur prénom mais c’était déjà un grand pas. Bien, de quoi allaient-ils parler maintenant ?

« Est-ce que vous avez faim ? » Demanda-t-il en le mimant encore une fois.

                Souma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers la petite table où il y avait déjà une assiette pleine.

« Il faut manger. » Déclara-t-il en prenant la cuisse de poulet et en la tendant à Souma.

                Celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Kaoru resta idiot pendant quelques secondes avant de poser la cuisse de poulet dans l’assiette. D’accord, il n’avait peut-être pas faim, ou il avait peut-être peur d’être empoisonné. Néanmoins, il n’abandonna pas cette idée de s’assurer que son hôte se sente bien et donc, il lui proposa, toujours en mimant, de dormir dans son lit. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il eut fini de mimer qu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait. C’était le seul lit, le sien en occurrence, et si le Danseur des Dieux dormait là, où dormirait-il, lui ? Avec lui ? Il était sûr et certain que Souma n’apprécierait guère. Lui, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça ; il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit avec Rei ; mais il sentait que ça ne serait pas le cas pour son hôte.

                Souma détourna le regard et alla s’installer dans un coin de la pièce. Kaoru le regarda s’allonger sur le sol et lui tourner le dos. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais s’en abstint. De toute façon, le jeune homme ne comprendrait rien, donc cela ne servait à rien. Il soupira et fixa l’assiette encore pleine, avant de la prendre et de l’amener auprès de Souma. Il la posa à côté de lui avant de finalement quitter sa chambre. Il se demanda s’il devait l’enfermer mais il y avait des gardes qui encadraient sa porte, et donc Souma ne pourrait pas fuir. _Fuir… Je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas que Mythologia ne soit conquise justement parce que cet homme me subjugue, et voilà que je veux tout faire pour le garder… N’importe quoi._

                Tout était de la faute d’Adonis et des autres. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait qu’être soulagé de savoir que le jeune homme allait bien. Il espérait juste qu’il mangerait. Et qu’ils finiraient un jour par se comprendre sans avoir à passer par des mimes. Il soupira et décida finalement de rejoindre ses amis qui devaient être encore en train de discuter dans la salle à manger, comme à l’accoutumée. Ils allaient avoir une grande discussion dont le sujet principal serait Souma, à n’en pas douter.


	3. Promesse

                Lorsque Souma se réveilla, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Il papillonna des paupières pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu’il regardait autour de lui. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il remarqua l’assiette à côté de lui qu’il se souvint enfin de l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Aibehkstan. Mythologia avait été conquise par Aibehkstan et lui, Danseur des Dieux, avait été fait prisonnier de guerre. Même si, à en juger par la façon dont il avait été reçu, il semblait plutôt être considéré comme un invité plutôt qu’un prisonnier.

                Il se leva. Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait fait mais n’osait pas toucher à la nourriture. Ça ne devait pas être empoisonné mais… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit la cuisse de poulet. Il en mangea un bout et la reposa dans l’assiette. Froid, bien sûr. Ce n’était pas bon. Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre : le soleil était levé depuis une ou deux heures maintenant. Il devait prier ; certes, il n’était pas dans le bon pays, cela ne l’empêchait pas de remplir son devoir.

                Comment allait-il faire ? Il était hors de question qu’il le fasse dans cette chambre ! Non, il fallait un lieu à la hauteur des dieux. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une bonne vue sur le jardin du palace, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fontaine au beau milieu, entourée d’un petit jardin de fleurs. Parfait. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de l’atteindre. Passer par la porte de la chambre était inutile. Même si elle n’avait pas été fermé à clef, il devait sûrement y avoir des gardes qui la gardaient. Le seul moyen était donc la fenêtre. Il se pencha un peu. Il pouvait facilement atteindre le toit en-dessous et, de là, descendre grâce à des caisses des caisses qu’il voyait au bout, à gauche. De ce qu’il voyait autour du jardin, il n’y avait pas de gardes, étrangement. Donc tout devrait bien se passer.

                Alors il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, avec attention, il sauta sur le toit en-dessous. Il réussit à retomber sur ses pieds, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre les caisses. Il commença à descendre grâce à celles-ci, mais à la dernière, son pied glissa et il tomba sur le sol. Il grogna et se massa les fesses en se relevant. Quelle honte de sa part ! Les dieux devaient bien se moquer de lui ! Une fois la douleur disparue, il s’assura que personne n’était là et se dépêcha de rejoindre la fontaine. _Tout n’est qu’or dans ce palace,_ pesta-t-il intérieurement en remarquant les sculptures en or de la fontaine. Il entra dans l’eau et prit une grande inspiration, avant de commencer à danser.

                Il pria pour les survivants de Mythologia et pour les âmes des défunts. Il s’excusa de ne pas pouvoir être présent dans ce terrible moment que vivait le pays tout entier, mais promit qu’il continuerait de remplir son devoir, peu importe le lieu. Il fit passer toutes ces prières dans sa danse. Ses pas élégants n’en étaient que plus beaux liés à l’eau de la fontaine. Bien qu’il fût seul dans ce pays inconnu, il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent qu’il pouvait danser pour les Dieux. Il avait l’impression que tout se passerait bien, que ce n’était qu’une épreuve de plus.

                Il entendit des applaudissements derrière lui et il s’arrêta net. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n’osait pas se retourner de peur de découvrir qui pouvait l’avoir regardé danser. Il en avait l’habitude, certes, mais c’était là-bas, à Mythologia, où il était normal pour lui de danser pour les dieux, parfois seul, parfois avec un public. Ici, il n’était pas à Mythlogia mais à Aibehkstan, où il n’avait pas souvenir d’une quelconque religion. Autant les dieux se moquaient éperdument du lieu où il priait du moment qu’il était à leur hauteur, autant il n’était pas certain que ce soit le cas pour le dirigeant de ce pays.

                Finalement, il se décida à se tourner et fit face, non sans surprise, au roi Adonis qui avait les bras croisés et le regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Pendant un bref instant, Souma crut qu’il le regardait avec douceur, mais ça ne devait pas être le cas. Peut-être le regardait-il avec sadisme, prêt à lui annoncer qu’il n’accepterait pas un tel comportement de la part d’un prisonnier de guerre. Il fixa un long moment le roi, tiraillé entre ce qu’il devait faire : devait-il le saluer ou devait-il rester neutre, comme il l’avait fait la veille ? Il savait que le second choix serait mal vu, mais il avait cette sensation que le roi ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

                Alors il ne le salua pas et le sourire du roi s’agrandit. Il lui fit signe de s’approcher et, malgré ses réticences, Souma sortit de la fontaine et s’approcha du roi.

« Souma, commença-t-il dans la langue du jeune danseur, c’était tout bonnement magnifique. »

                Souma cligna des paupières.

« Je comprends votre langue, Votre Altesse, finit-il par dire dans la langue du roi. Quoi donc était magnifique ?

— Cette danse ! Sourit le roi. Je me rendais dans les jardins quand je vous ai vu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kaoru était si enthousiaste à chaque fois qu’il parlait de vous. »

                Kaoru ? L’homme étrange qui avait mimé chacune de ses paroles ?

« J’avais l’impression que vous étiez dans un autre monde.

— Un autre monde… ? Répéta Souma. Non, je dansais pour un autre monde.

— Oh ? Pour lequel ?

— Celui des dieux. »

                Adonis pencha la tête sur le côté et Souma croisa les bras. En sachant qu’il n’y avait pas de religion à Aibehkstan, il ne savait pas si le roi comprendra.

« Ah oui, Kaoru en avait parlé.

— Ce Kaoru semble en savoir beaucoup, grommela Souma.

— Oui, il est souvent allé à Mythologia et… »

                Le roi s’arrêta soudainement. Oh, donc le blond était souvenu allé à Mythologia… Etait-ce pour s’assurer qu’ils ne résisteraient pas à leur armée ?

« Vous savez, Souma…, commença le roi, Kaoru était opposé à tout ça.

— Au risque de vous offenser, qu’est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Même s’il était opposé, vous l’avez tout de même fait, non ?

— C’est vrai, reconnu-t-il. Je l’ai fait en pensant que c’était le mieux pour nos deux pays.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Mythologia vivait très bien comme elle était, et ne menaçait personne. »

                La première partie était fausse. Mythologia avait de gros problèmes d’argent et, même en essayant de restreindre au maximum les dépenses, rien ne s’arrangeait. Souma avait tendance à penser que c’était aussi une épreuve des dieux : oseraient-ils diminuer les offrandes pour sauver leur peuple ? La réponse avait été oui et, sûrement, les dieux n’avaient pas apprécier. _Tout est de ma faute. Je devrais être puni pour mes pêchés._

« Vraiment ? De ce que Rei m’a dit, c’était le contraire. Etes-vous de ceux qui ferment les yeux sur la détresse du peuple ? »

                La question avait été posé avec colère, et l’insinuation du roi énerva Souma.

« Vous ne savez rien de nous ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce que nous avons fait pour essayer de redresser le pays. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je sais ce que j’ai fait, et je sais aussi que mes tentatives furent des échecs. »

                Des échecs qu’il assumait. Il était probablement la source des problèmes de Mythologia. Plusieurs fois, déjà, s’était-il dit qu’il ferait mieux de disparaître pour que la paix revienne dans son beau pays. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu’il avait été kidnappé ? Encore une épreuve des dieux ?

                Adonis le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes et Souma soutint son regard. Un sourire apparut de nouveau sur le visage du roi qui sembla s’illuminer.

« Je veux en apprendre plus sur vous et Mythologia.

— Pardon ?

— Souma, permettez-moi de vous poser autant de question qu’il le faudra pour moi vous comprendre. »

                Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Le roi voulait en savoir plus sur Mythologia ? Il en était très surpris, mais aussi fier.

« Très bien. » Accepta-t-il en hochant la tête.

                Il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée mais, peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire en sorte que Mythologia soit protégée, ou mieux, libérée.

                Souma ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider son pays.


	4. Le Jardin de la Discorde

 

            Lorsque Kaoru entra dans sa chambre, ce matin-là, il la trouva vide. Cela ne le gêna pas plus que ça et il alla s’asseoir sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant d’oublier les querelles qu’il avait dû subir durant la réunion de la matinée. Réunion à laquelle, étrangement, le roi n’avait pas assisté. En y repensant bien, c’était la première fois qu’Adonis manquait à son devoir. _Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, j’ai déjà manqué plusieurs repas, ainsi que quelques réunions._ Notamment pour des femmes, nota-t-il, mais ce n’était pas de sa faute ! Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les trouver magnifiques et de les conquérir. _Il n’y a qu’Anzu qui ne se laisse pas faire._ Il soupira. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas réellement envie d’avoir ce genre de relation avec la jeune femme. Il avait grandi avec elle, et il la voyait comme une petite soeur qu’il devait protéger. Non, Anzu n’était pas un coeur qu’il souhaitait conquérir. _Je conquis les femmes comme Aibehkstan conquit les pays…,_ nota-t-il.

            Et cette pensée fugace lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Conquérir. Aibehkstan conquérait des pays. Kaoru fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une assiette dans un coin de sa chambre et, soudain, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Sa chambre ne devrait pas être vide ! Où se trouvait donc le Danseur des Dieux ? Il regarda dans toute la pièce, mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence : Souma avait disparu. Il pâlit et se leva précipitamment. Comment avait-il réussi à sortir ? Plus important, où se trouvait-il ? Il regarda sous son lit au cas où le Danseur s’y trouverait, mais il ne l’y trouva pas. Alors il sortit de sa chambre.

« Avez-vous vu Souma ? Demanda-t-il aux gardes.

— Pardon, Vizir ? Un seau mât ?

— Souma, rectifia le Vizir. Le Danseur des Dieux. Le prisonnier de Mythologia. »

            Les deux gardes se fixèrent et secouèrent la tête d’un même mouvement, donnant l’impression d’être des reflets l’un de l’autre. Si Souma n’était pas passé par la porte, comment était-il sorti ? _Il n’est quand même pas passé par la fenêtre… ?_ Cela lui donna des sueurs froides, et il se mit à courir dans le palace, ignorant les regards surpris des gardes. Il demanda à toutes les personnes qu’il croisa s’ils n’avaient pas vu Souma en le décrivant du mieux qu’il le pouvait, mais il reçut des réponses négatives à chaque fois, et il commença à perdre espoir. Où avait bien pu disparaître Souma ? Bon sang, pourquoi n’avait-il pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre !?

« Kaoru, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

            La douce voix d’Anzu le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle promptement.

« Non, rien ne va.

— Je peux t’aider ?

— Je ne sais pas, je… Tu le savais que la surprise était le Danseur des Dieux ?

— J’en ai entendu parler, oui, répondit-elle et elle sembla soudainement bien en colère. Je leur ai dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, et qu’on ne pouvait pas traiter une personne comme un vulgaire objet ! »

            Elle tapa du pied suite à cette remarque. _Anzu est la seule personne sensée de cet endroit._ Lui-même savait que si ça avait été pour quelqu’un d’autre, il l’aurait fait.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, finit-il par dire.

— Comment ça ?

— Il n’est plus dans ma chambre, Anzu. Et les gardes ne l’ont pas vu. Il a dû passer par la fenêtre !

— Quand ?

— Je n’en sais rien. Je n’ai pas passé la nuit dans ma chambre, déclara-t-il et il ajouta d’une voix blasée en remarquant le froncement de sourcil de son amie : j’ai dormi dans mon bureau. »

            Elle lança un petit « hmf » qui indiqua clairement à Kaoru qu’elle ne le croyait pas. Il n’en tint pas compte.

« Par ta fenêtre, dis-tu ? Il est peut-être dans le jardin ?

— Dans le jardin ? Je n’ai pas pensé au jardin ! Il est peut-être étendu sur le sol, blessé, ou pire, et… !

— Calme-toi, soupira la jeune femme. J’ai vu notre roi parler avec un jeune homme habillé différemment de nous.

— Oh. »

            Souma était avec Adonis ? Vraiment ?

« Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui.

— Merci Anzu, je te revaudrais ça ! Dit-il en s’éloignant.

— Je veux juste qu’il soit considéré comme un humain et non comme un objet ! » L’entendit-elle crier mais il n’y fit pas plus attention que cela.

            Il se précipita jusqu’au jardin où, finalement, il remarque Adonis et Souma, semblant parler comme de bons amis. Bien qu’il soupirât de soulagement, Kaoru ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il savait qu’Adonis était doué en langues et en connaissait beaucoup, mais le voir parler avec Souma, l’homme qui le fascinait depuis des années, l’énervait. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas appris à parler la langue de Souma ? Ainsi, ils auraient aussi pu parler !

            Kaoru se calma. Ce n’était pas grave, se disait-il, il trouverait le moyen de communiquer avec le Danseur, même si cela signifiait devoir mimer pour le restant de ses jours (et il ne ferait pas de vieux os s’il devait imiter chaque animal sur la planète). _Bon, dès aujourd’hui, j’apprendrai la langue de Souma !_ se promit-il. Mais pour l’heure, il allait le saluer (et saluer son roi, bien évidemment, qui lui servirait d’excuse).

            Alors il s’approcha des deux hommes et salua son roi comme il se devait.

« Oh, Kaoru, bonjour, salua Adonis en retour.

— Votre Altesse, vous n’êtes pas venu à la réunion de ce matin. »

            Adonis sembla surpris par ses propos car il cligna des paupières deux fois avant de finalement répondre :

« Quelle réunion ?

— Celle au sujet de l’économie de notre pays.

— Celle de… Oh. J’ai complément oublié.

— Nous avions remarqué, se moqua gentiment Kaoru.

— C’est de la faute de Souma. Je l’ai croisé et nous avons parlé longtemps. »

            Le dit Souma pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant surpris, et Kaoru se dit que, peut-être, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi on venait de prononcer son nom. _Heureusement qu’il ne comprend pas, sinon il le prendrait très mal._

« Ce n’est pas bien de reporter la faute sur les autres !

— D’autant plus que je ne vous ai jamais retenu ici. »

            Ce fut au tour de Kaoru de cligner des paupières et de se tourner vers Souma. Venait-il de bien entendre ? Est-ce que le Danseur des Dieux venait de parler dans sa langue ?

« Vous parlez notre langue… ? Demanda Kaoru, incertain d’avoir bien entendu.

— Oui. J’ai appris plusieurs langues depuis tout petit. »

            Kaoru ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il serra les poings. Ainsi donc, Souma était polyglotte. Et dire qu’il s’était acharné à essayer de se faire comprendre la veille !

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Je n’aurais pas passé ma soirée à mimer !

— A mimer ? Répéta Adonis.

— Désolé. Mais c’était amusant de voir tous les efforts que vous faisiez pour vous faire comprendre.

— Amusant ? Nous n’avons pas la même définition du mot amusant, si vous voulez tout savoir.

— Eh, quoi ? On m’a enlevé à la chaleur de mon pays, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous rendre la vie facile ? »

            Souma n’avait pas tort, Kaoru le savait, mais il était hors de question qu’il se laissât faire ! Il ne savait pas du tout que le jeune homme avait un tel caractère, et cela le surpris énormément. Lui qui pensait qu’en tant que Danseur des Dieux, Souma était un jeune homme au cœur tendre… Il avait l’air de s’être trompé ! En tout cas, il était capable de rester calme et poli en toutes circonstances. Ou bien il ne considérait pas Kaoru comme quelqu’un d’assez important pour ne serait-ce que s’emporter contre lui.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux, soupira Adonis. Kaoru, s’il te plaît, ne t’en prend pas à Souma. Je rattraperai la réunion. »

            Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent longuement. Adonis était à côté de la plaque. _Pour changer…_ , pensa Kaoru.

« Souma, s’il vous plaît, n’en veuillez pas à mon Vizir. Il vous admire beaucoup.

— Oh ?

— Votre Altesse !

— Oui. Il n’arrêtait pas de parler de vous, tous les jours ! 

— _Majesté, je vous en prie… !_  »

            Adonis se stoppa et le fixa, un peu surpris par la soudaine exclamation de son Vizir. _Bon sang, il veut ma mort ou quoi !?_ Kaoru était gêné. La dernière chose qu’il voulait soit que Souma soit au courant de la fascination qu’il avait avec lui. Il allait se moquer de lui pour le restant de ses jours, maintenant.

« Je rentre, déclara soudainement le roi. J’aimerais que tu viennes me voir tout à l’heure pour me faire un résumé de la réunion de ce matin, s’il te plaît. »

            Kaoru acquiesça et Adonis partit après un dernier signe de tête au Danseur des Dieux. Celui-ci se tourna vers Kaoru, et le blond fit un pas en arrière. Le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme était tout sauf amical ou même moqueur. Il était colérique et Kaoru était sûr que si ça avait été des dagues, il serait déjà mort.

« C’est donc de _votre_ faute, déclara lentement Souma.

— Pardon ?

— Si Mythologia a été envahie, et si j’ai été fait prisonnier, c’est de votre faute !

— Quoi ? Non, je vous assure que je n’étais pas au courant !

— Mais bien sûr ! 

— Mais demandez au roi ! C’était pour… »

            _Mon anniversaire_ , continua-t-il intérieurement. _Oh non. C’est de ma faute. Si je lui dis ça, il va me tuer._

« Pour sauver votre pays ! »

— Je ne veux plus vous voir.

— Attendez, Souma… »

            Mais le Danseur des Dieux ne l’écouta pas plus que cela et s’éloigna de lui. Kaoru soupira et se massa la nuque. Il était dans de beaux draps !

 

 


End file.
